UNSC's Spartan now Traveler's Guardian
by Salem4ver
Summary: The first Spartan 5 raised by the legendary Blue Team and friend of Fire-Team Osiris gets killed during a mission and is revived in the world of Desnity. Rating will T but might go to M so fair warning.
1. Who are my OCs? Key

Name: Autumn Summers

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Guardian class: Hunter

Ghost name: Lady

Armor set: Solstice Set

Insignia: is the traveler with an eagle flying straight up the middle

Personality: Kind, caring, selfless, cheerful, hopeful

Quirks: loves stargazing, exploring, dancing

Back Story: She lived on an outer colony and dreamed of heading to Earth. But she never got the chance. The Covenant attacked. She would have been killed if she hadn't been saved the Legendary Spartan 117 and his team. The team didn't take pity on her when they took her in, she needed a family and they took a liking to her. From that day she was trained by the Spartans day after day. After ONI found out…Autumn was forced into the Spartan Enhancement Surgery (Injection) if she was to stay with the others. She got assigned to Osiris at one point as a test to see how well she would work with others beside Blue Team. She hit it off with them forming a strong sibling bond with them like she did with Blue Team. (During the events of Halo 5) Autumn was stationed on a colony that suffered cataclysmic events from a Fore-Runner Guardian which happened during a fight with the local Insurrectionist. She was said to be killed after the dust settled.

Name: Ziss Xov

Race: Awoken

Gender: Female

Age: N/A

Guardian class: Warlock

Ghost name: Drago

Armor set: Midnight Sun

Insignia: warlock symbol with a dragon above it

Personality: Quiet, critical, mildly insane, wise, dark (when pissed off)

Quirks: Loves dark humor and blood

Back Story: One of the first few Guardians to awaken after the Traveler's death. When she was brought back, she forgot her past like most Guardians.

Name: Savage-28

Race: Exo

Gender: Male

Age: N/A

Guardian class: Titian

Ghost name: Midnight

Armor set: Iron Banner

Insignia: Iron Banner

Personality: Strict, gentle giant, selfless, strong willed, leader, in battle he is ruthless

Quirks: Likes sea shells

Back Story: A newly recruited Iron Lord by Lord Saladin. Like Gold-26 and most Guardians; he doesn't remember anything about his life before he died the first time.

Key:

_Well here we go._ She thought

"Normal"

**"****Transmissions"**

Text on a screen

_"__Sangheili/Fallen/Hive/Cabal" _

**_A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating much on my stories. I have been having a lot to do and going through Writer's Block. _**

**_After_****_ thinking for a while I have chosen to do a Rewrite of Traveler's Spartan and rename it UNSC's Spartan now Traveler's Guardian. _**

**_Allow to me to apologize to those that where enjoying Traveler's Spartan. _**

**_Depending on reviews and myself I might still continue Traveler's Spartan but I will leave it up to you. _**

**_I am still planning on continuing some of my other stories by the way._**

**_Also I ask that you review appropriately and respectfully._**

**_Other than that, thank you all for reading my stories it means the world to me. _**

**_Thank you. _**


	2. Ch1 Designation—Fallen Spartan

**Location: Far-side Colony, New Jackson **

**Time: 0300 PM**

**Section: ONI Base**

Today was nightmare. Insurrectionist had bombed the base and now it was all on war with them. One of the soldiers fighting for the ONI Base was a Spartan 5. The only Spartan 5, Spartan Summers. She was only 16, going on 17 this coming month and was already in the biggest fight since becoming a Spartan. She had been in many small fire-fights like battles with her teams. However, those where nothing compared to this. This was considerably her first fight in a war. Luckily Spartan Summers had been trained by the best of the best, so he was prepared for a fight such as this one. But she was caught off guard by the usage of explosives that was near the armory. She lost some new good friends in that explosion. Now Spartan Summers had to protect her fellow soldiers and the scientists of the base. Easier said than done, obviously. If there was one thing Spartan Summers was good at was using dual weapons. She would grab two weapons of the same model and fire. Every time the guns where emptied she would find to more. Right now, she and survivors where huddled in a make-shift bunker. She kept an eye on the entrance seeing how things where looking. From the sound of the explosions and screams things did not sound good. The line that was being held was falling.

_Damn,_ she thought. _We are going to have to fall back._

"This is Spartan Summers of the UNSC calling for immediate evac! Does anyone copy?"

**"****This Eagle Eye 4, I copy Spartan."** Said a pilot. **"What's your position?"**

"ONI Base northside, sending coordinates now. And hurry we have injured." Spartan Summers looked behind her seeing the injured scientists getting treated by the soldiers.

**"****Roger that, estimate time 5 minutes."** Said the pilot.

Spartan Summers sighed in relief hearing that.

"Do you think we can hold out that long?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"We can, and we will." Spartan Summers replied.

_This is going to be a long 5 minutes._ She thought knowing the enemy would find them. _And my tracker is picking up a lot of movement heading our way. Shit._

"You guys hunker down and say out of sight. Save your bullets and be selective. Use the hit-and-run tactic. Just don't let the bastards get a shot in."

"What about you?" Asked a scientist.

"I am going to buy some more time." Spartan Summers went to meet the Insurrectionist before they found the others.

_These Spartans really are suicidal._ Thought a rookie hearing the Spartan.

Spartan Summers walked closer to the exit and closed her eyes and reminisced of her time with her teams. Blue Team. Osiris. The time she was on Infinity. She gave an inaudible sigh knowing she wasn't going to see them again.

_Sorry everyone._

"Wait Spartan." Said an older soldier. "It has been an honor." He saluted.

One by one the soldiers saluted her. One of the scientists handed her two guns that where loaded and ready. She smiled and took of her dog tags. She told the older solider to hold onto it because if she survived, she would be wanting it back. She saluted back. Then she turned looked at them one last time as if committing the scene to memory. After a few more seconds she ran out. The soldiers remained saluting until she was out of sight.

"Good luck Spartan…" Breathed the rookie.

Spartan Summers jumped over rubble and ran straight for the battle. She stopped on a little cliff seeing friendlies and foes locked in battle. She jumped down firing at the Insurrectionist catching most of them off guard.

"It's the Spartan!" Shouted a solider.

There was a large rally cry as the leader of the soldiers fought his way over to her.

"Good to see you stand Spartan." He said.

"You know the old saying Sarge, "Spartans never die"." Spartan Summers teased.

The Sarge smiled. "We need to push back the bastards. Did you find any survivors?"

"I have a Pelican picking them up."

"Anything else?"

"I can make an opening. But if things go south—for any reason—you and troops pull out."

"Understood Spartan. Go make that opening."

"Sir yes, sir!" Spartan Summers raced to the Insurrectionist side and Spartan charged them. Her armor's shields expanded pushing the enemy out of her way.

She fired before they had a chance to react. With the opening made the Sarge and his troops where about to aid the Spartan when the ground started shaking. The battle stopped as everyone tried to figure out what was going on.

"Sarge pull back!" Spartan Summers shouted.

**"****Roger! Come on Spartan we don't we all go home together?"** Spartan Summers watched as the Sarge and his troops pulled out.

She remained. She didn't answer him. Something was up and as Spartan she had to put a stop to it.

_It's got to be something the Insurrectionist have._ She thought.

Spartan Summers raced deeper into the Insurrectionist side killing them as she went. She took out their cannons and tanks using one of their vehicles to get around while she fired. She stopped the vehicle and hoped out. She fought the Insurrectionist she found as the quaking got worst.

_What the hell…?_ Summers wondered as she snapped the neck of the person leading the attack.

**"****Spartan Summers, do you read?"** Said the Sarge.

"This is Spartan Summers I—" She didn't get to finish that sentence as the group caved in behind her.

There was this large blast and Spartan Summers was thrown off her feet. She crashed into something and broke through it. Her thoughts swirled to the time she was with the people she called, family. As those memories entered her head as she felt something puncture her stomach. And everything faded.

**Location: UNSC Infinity **

**Time: O900 AM**

**Section: Bridge**

Captain Thomas Lasky stood on the bridge reading over a data-file when a call came in. Lasky had Roland answer it before he put the file down. That was when Lasky was greeted by a Sargent. The Sargent was in his best uninform and his hat was on his chest. Why was like that. He spoke regretfully and told Lasky what had happened. Everyone on the bridge stopped working. They all had known Spartan Summers and to hear that she was dead was unreal. Lasky shocked but kept himself composed thanked the Sargent for telling him. The Sargent apologized one las time and said that Spartan Summers had left her dog tags with a survivor and the tags where going to be delivered to Infinity. Now to tell Blue Team and Osiris. He could tell Osiris first and then let Blue Team know after their mission.

**Location: Deep Space**

Osiris hand just finished up finding and securing Halsey from Covenant forces. It was a rough mission, but they got it done. As they were relaxing a bit Lasky called. The holo-circle table lit up and the Spartans gathered around it. Halsey looked interested by the meaning of Lasky calling them.

"Captain Lasky?" Asked Spartan Locke.

Lasky didn't look himself. That made them tense. Something bad happened.

"Fire-Team Osiris at O400 AM, the ONI base on the colony of Far Side was attacked by the local Insurrectionist." Lasky began.

_The ONI Base on Far Side. That was where… Oh no. Lasky please don't say it._ Spartan Buck prayed.

"Far Side was also one of the colonies that suffered a cataclysmic event. This happened during the Insurrectionist attacks. At O900 AM Sargent Barks called to inform me that we've lost a Spartan."

_God, please tell me that this all some sick dream._ Buck thought.

"Who—Who was the Spartan?" Asked Vale knowing who it might be.

"Spartan—Spartan Summers…" Lasky said shakenly.

Locke cut the transmission. Halsey was curious about the reaction of Osiris but didn't say anything. Buck punched the Pelican wall. Shaking the ship, a little which startled the others. That was the first time his team had seem him act like that. They all couldn't blame him. Someone important had been taken from them.

**Location: Earth, New York**

**Time: Unknown**

**Section: Times Square**

A little ball of blue light floated around the ruins a once great and powerful city. To think this city was one of the largest cities on Earth and home to millions of humans. But know all of that was gone was depressing. The little ball flew around scanning as it went while listening to the quiet breeze of the wind. Searching for something, or rather someone. This someone was to be another spark of hope that would be ready to ingite a blazing fire to push back the coming darkness. The little ball could feel that same darkness as it flew. The ball was startled by a cry in the distance.

_Uh oh… I really don't feel like playing "Catch and Kill the Ghost"._ It thought picking up the pace.

The Ghost had seen many Ghosts fall victim to that. And this Ghost had interest in ending up like them. As the Ghost continued scanning there was this feeling it was getting.

_This feeling…could it be?_ The Ghost began to feel a new sensation.

This sensation reminded the hall of the times the Ghost had seen others get. Now it was feeling this sensation. It felt incredible. Then there was a burst of light. When the light subsided there stood the figure of a young woman in hunter class armor. At long last the Ghost had found it's Guardian. Now there was another spark of hope ready to join the others. The Guardian looked disorientated, which was natural. This woman did just get brought back to life. the Ghost looked at its Guardian. For a hunter she was little on the buff side like a titan.

"It worked! You're alive! You have no idea how long I have been searching for you." Cheered the Ghost still in shock.

There was another cry in the distance.

_Crap…why am I not surprised._ Thought the Ghost looking back at the Guardian.

"Who—What are you?" She asks. "Wh—What is going on…?"

"I'm a Ghost, actually now I'm your Ghost. And…well, you've been dead for a very long time, so you are going to see a lot of things you aren't going understand." The Ghost explained.

_It's female?_ Wondered the girl.

"I know, this must be scary, but I promise to be with you every step of the way alright?" She nods.

The Ghost makes a hopeful look as there is another cry from behind her.

"Oh, right I forgot about that. Okay, look long story short this is Fallen Territory, we aren't safe here. I need to—somehow—get us to the city. Hold still." With that the Ghost disappeared.

The girl blinked and looked around.

_Keep it together Autumn. You're not a long. You have this Ghost thingy and you're going to be okay._ She told herself.

"Don't worry I'm still with you!" Said her Ghost cheerfully. "Now we need to find a way out of here. Let's see…AH! That looks like a good place to start. Okay, Guardian that marker on your tracker?" Autumn nodded. "Good, now head toward that marker and be careful."

"Yes ma'am." Autumn said and raced toward the direction of the maker.

As Autumn ran she looked at her surrounds. This wasn't Far Side. This place did look familiar where had she seen this place?

_Wait this is place, New York City!?_

"Hey Ghost?"

"Yes Guardian?"

"First call me Autumn and second where are we?"

"A Human city called New York." The Ghost explained.

"What happened here?"

"That's a long story in its itself. I'll explain when we don't have worry about getting killed. Alright?"

"Sounds like plan. So where do you have me heading?" Asked Autumn.

"A Spaceport. It's the only place that I could think of where we might find a ship."

"Good. So, Ghost…are there others like you?" Autumn wondered.

"Thousands. As Ghosts we are to find Guardians like you to the defend the City." She explained. "Some find Guardians, others are still looking, while others have been…" She didn't finish.

"Mind if I call you something other than Ghost?" Autumn changes the subject.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Lady."

"Lady?"

"You sound like a Lady." Autumn said smiling.

"Lady is a pretty name. I like it. For own on call me Lady!" Lady cheered.

Autumn smiled. She then skidded to a halt and took cover behind a rusted car. She looked passed it.

_So that is the Fallen._ Autumn thought seeing the multiple armed aliens walking around looking for something to shot.

Autumn's mind started calculating plans that might work. She was going to need those guns if she was to get Spaceport and fight off whatever was in there. She then took action. She took a small rock and threw it somewhere causing a noise. Some of them went to check it out. Autumn snuck behind the ones that didn't and snapped one of their necks. She took them by surprised and killed them with ease. Lady watched in awe seeing her Guardian fight. For a weaponless person she was a good hand-to-hand fighter. When the Fallen where killed Autumn took one's cloak, and the others' weapons. Now armed and ready Autumn continued her way to the Spaceport.

"That was some fancy fighting Autumn." Lady commented.

"Thanks. I was trained by the best of the best."

"The best of the best?" Lady asked confused.

"My family. When I was young, I was adopted why these people called "Spartans". They are really nice and very protective."

"Whoa! You remember your past!?" Lady exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." Autumn said. "Am I not supposed to?"

"No—No its just that's very rare. For Guardians only 1 in a million maybe remember their past."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The thing is, that when a Guardian is revived, they are revived where they died. Sometimes a Guardian will find something that belonged to them which could spark a memory or two. But most of the time that doesn't happen. And I heard from some Guardians I ran into is that it's a rule for Guardians not to look into their past." Lady explained.

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Before I—well died. I remember I gave my dog tags to someone."

"Even with out them you remembered. That's incredible, but I do feel bad."

"Because I might not see my family again?"

"Well I wasn't going to say it."

Autumn laughed as did Lady. They continued on their way to the Spaceport coming across Fallen patrols along the way. Autumn killed them in seconds. She was a great fighter and it was a good thing that Lady found her. Now the city had more of a chance to survive. Autumn did investigate a few stores see if there was anything she could use. It was obvious that the Spaceport she was heading to was a Fallen fortress. Now she had finally arrived at the Spaceport. It was completely covered in vines and plants. Autumn carefully walked over to a hole in the wall and slipped in. Lady watched the tracker keeping her eye out for movement. So far so good. Now inside the Spaceport Lady began scanning for signs of a ship. Autumn stealthily walked through the Spaceport following Lady's directions. There wasn't any Fallen so far, and both knew that it was bad thing. Autumn entered a pitch black room and Lady reappeared.

"Fallen love the dark and thrive it. We definitely do not. Give me a minute." Lady flew off. "And warning what I am about to do is going totally piss of the Fallen." Lady admitted.

Autumn held in a whine as she waited. She saw the eyes of the Fallen and was generally freaked out. This was going to interesting. Autumn did a quick mental preparation for what she was about to face.

"Oh…Another one of those hardened military systems and a few centuries of entropy working against me, we'll see about that." Lady said to herself.

_I should tell her that coms weren't turned off._ Autumn thought having heard that.

The lights flash on catching the Fallen off guard. Autumn races into the next hallway. She notices a rifle and takes it. That was going to be useful. Autumn didn't waste anytime as the Fallen came to attack her. Lady was in awe again watching Autumn fight. Her fighting style was clean, graceful and sophisticated it looked like she was dancing. And her light. Lady watched as Autumn used the Hunter Subclass for the first time, Gunslinger. Autumn was a badass that much was true. As they pressed themselves onward they soon came outside.

"The fresh air feels nice." Autumn commented. "Find any ships?"

"I'm getting the signs of a jump ship. But it's vague." Lady answered.

"Well let's head in its direction." Autumn said.

"Right. Marking estimated location." Lady said.

Autumn ran across the open quart yard wondering what happened to New York. She couldn't believe this was Earth. Something was off. She didn't even die on Earth. She died on Far Side. How did she get brought back here? Was she the only Spartan turned Guardian? So many questions flew around in her head as she continued. She wanted answers and hopefully she would find them.

_I wonder if I am in another demission. If so then I am dead to my demission. I'm sorry Blue Team, Osiris, Infinity. I'm sorry._ Autumn thought keeping her tears inside.

Autumn soon snapped out of her sadness and took it out on the Fallen that stood in her way. She wasn't going waste this second chance. That was a promise to herself. But one of the Fallen still had some strength left, she felt something hit her the chest and she feel. After a few seconds Autumn took a sharp gasp sitting up.

_Wait, I got hit in the chest. Shouldn't I be dead?_ She wondered.

"Lady…?" She asked.

"I brought you back to life remember? All Ghosts can bring back their Guardians so you all are immortal unless something happens to us Ghosts." Lady explained.

"Huh." Autumn said.

_Wow I am really living up to the old saying, "Spartans never die"._ She laughed on the inside.

Autumn rose to her feet and checked the Fallen for anything good or useful. The only thing they had was grenades and more ammo. Thankfully that was all she needed right now.

"Hey a loot cache!" Lady pointed out the catch before them.

Autumn opened it finding glimmer and a sniper rifle. She wasn't sure what do with the glimmer, but the sniper rifle was going to be handy. After some more shooting, Lady hand located a jump ship. It was an Alpha UMI. The ship was hanging from wires that where attached to the ceiling. The ship was high up since there wasn't any sign of Fallen on it.

"Well there's our ticket out." Said Lady. "Just clear out all the Fallen and we can leave."

"Copy." Autumn fired.

She wanted to Spartan Charge them but with his light armor that had no shielding there was no way she could do it. One all the Fallen were dead Lady looked at the ship. Autumn scanned the area looking around not seeing any more enemies but stayed ready.

"Will it fly?" Autumn looked at Lady.

"I can make it work." Lady said disappearing into the ship.

The ship began to start up and dethatch from the ceiling.

"Alright so it's not going to break orbit, but it might just get us to the city." She said. "Now about that transmat…" She said to herself wondering.

There was a loud clanking sound and two Fallen Vandals plus some type of larger Fallen entered from the large whole in the wall.

"Oh, hell no brining you in!" Lady exclaimed as Autumn was transported inside. "Don't worry you can deal with those guys whenever you like. But right now? Let's get you home."

Autumn bit her lip a little hearing the word home. But she told herself to get over it. This was her life now and had to accept that. She pulled off her hood and removed her helmet. She rubbed her eyes and sighed tiredly. Lady looked at her guardian finally seeing her face. Autumn was beautiful. She had youthful elegant features that where a warm beige color with the most beautiful green eyes. Her auburn hair was half way down her neck and looked mazing. Lady sat on Autumn's shoulder giving silent support to her guardian. Autumn smiled and relaxed asking Lady to explain just what was going on.

As the ship pulled out New York there was a figure with a cloak standing on a skyscraper watching.

_So, she is the one._ The figure thought.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Updates will be slow. But they will happen. **


	3. Mimi Chapter!

Buck knew that this wasn't going to easy. Thanks to Autumn he had become good friends with Blue Team. In fact, all of Osiris had. And now they had orders to capture Blue Team and—somehow—break it to them that Autumn was dead.

_I hate my job sometimes._ Buck thought.

Entering the Guardian's chamber, Buck knew that they would face Blue Team here.

"Reckon that's the Guardian?" Buck asked looking at it.

"Get much by Buck." Tanaka teased.

"They built them big." Buck noted the massive size of the Guardian.

_Another one of these took Autumn away from us._ Vale thought as they continued searching for Blue Team.

Blue Team then made their appearance on the other side of the chamber and it as race to the Guardian. Locke managed to get to them first.

"Wait!" Locke shouted. "Don't do this Blue Team." He said.

They looked at him and didn't move. Chief then appeared and Locke put his gun away with his hands up.

"There is something you all need to know." Locke began.

"What? That you and your team are going to deal with Cortana?" Chief said venomously

"Not that." Locke said and pulled out familiar dog-tags from his armor's leg compartment.

He threw it as Chief who caught it. Chief looked at it. It Autumn's dog-tags. He didn't know what Locke was trying to do. A phycological tactic to get them to stop going after Cortana?

"Chief, I never wanted to be the one to tell, but Autumn—she's gone…A guardian on Far-Side was sleeping right under the ONI base and when it was attacked, Cortana awoke the Guardian and Autumn got caught and…" Locke didn't finish.

There was no need to. They got the idea. Chief stared at the dog-tags processing what he had just been told.

_No! This—She's not dead…_ Chief thought.

"You're lying right?" Asked Kelly. "This all some sick phycological tactic, right!?"

The rest of Osiris had appeared.

"Do you really think we would lie about the death of someone we loved just as much as you?" Buck asked. "Weather Cortana knew about Autumn or not doesn't mean shit. Cortana has got a lot blood on her hands."

"And we want to help you, Chief, Blue Team. But I feel more like putting a bullet in Cortana." Tanaka said.

"Can't say I disagree." Commented Vale.

Chief still looked at the dog-tags unable to say anything. No one blamed him. Chief had lost a lot of people in his life. And Autumn was someone very important to him. But now she was dead. She wasn't even an adult. True Cortana probably didn't know about Autumn but if she did…there was going to be hell to pay.

"Let's go." Was all Chief said.

Blue Team left with Osiris trying to stop them. But Blue Team had defeated them. after which the Guardian started waking up. Now Osiris had to flee and hope to save some of the people on the surface.

_I'm so sorry Autumn…_

**A/N: I will doing these mimi chapters that will be showing what is going on the Halo verse until Blue Team and Osiris are brought into the Desnity world. BTW I want to have you vote on how you want me to bring the Spartans into this story. Do you want either a misadventure in slip-space or the Vex doing something that brings them in. Or do you have a idea of your own? Read, comment (nicely), and follow the story. Also dont forget to vote. Until next time.**


	4. Ch2 Designation—New Hunter at the Tower

**Location: Few hundred miles from the city**

**Time: Unknown**

Lady and Autumn sat in the cockpit of the ship talking. Lady was doing her best to explain everything to Autumn to help her understand everything.

"Fallen are alive. That was the title they were given after they lost their glory. And no, the Hive are not bees. And yes, I know that is confusing because they even travel in swarms." Lady said.

"I think I understand." Autumn said sitting back in her chair.

_What would everyone else say about this? _She smiled thinking to herself.

Autumn's eyes trail to the window. She looks out with Lady sitting on her lap.

"If you don't mind me asking, can I know more about your past?" Lady got her attention.

"Sure. I have four adoptive siblings and four friends that I consider to by part of the family."

"What are their names?"

"John-117, Kelly-087, Fred-104, Linda-058, Jameson Locke, Holly Tanaka, Edward Buck, and Olympia Vale." Autumn explained.

"That's a lot of people." Said Lady.

"That isn't a scratch on the surface of the people I had met. We lived on a ship called Infinity. It was always moving. The ship itself was about 5.7 kilometers."

"Holy shit!" Lady breathed. "What was it like living there?"

"Loads of fun for the most part. I have a lot of good memories on that ship." Autumn explained.

"Who was her Captain?"

"Captain Thomas Lasky. He is a good friend and a great Captain. John liked him and met the Captain when he was a first mate."

"Whoa… I want to meet this Captain." Lady said.

"He would like you—they all would. And Roland surely would."

"Whose Roland?"

"He's the ship's AI."

"There is just one of him!? Good thing he is programed to handle the strain." Lady said.

"Yeah…"

After their conversation the ship started to get closer to the city. Lady floats to the window as they see the city come into view. It was beautiful. The sun was just rising as they had arrived. Autumn was in awe.

_So that is the Last City. It's beautiful._ Autumn thought.

"Thank the Traveler's Light! Welcome home, Autumn." Lady said happily.

Autumn smiled pushing her sadness down. The ship flies over to the Tower as the light touched it. It had a bronze and silvery glow to it.

"That tower is where the Guardians live." Lady said.

"It's pretty. And no Infinity but I'll live." Autumn said.

When the ship got closer to the tower Autumn and Lady where transported out. They landed in the plaza. Autumn looked at the city below and then at the Traveler.

_If it weren't for this big ball, I wouldn't have this second chance. Traveler if you can hear me, thank you for making me a Guardian._ Autumn said in her head.

Autumn then turned her attention to plaza. She looked around seeing Guardians walk around and stop as they looked at her. They knew she was new. That much was clear. Most went back to what they where doing while others stared a little longer. Lady noticed that Autumn was getting uncomfortable because Autumn had pulled her hood over her head.

"Let's talk with the Hunter Vanguard, his name is Cayde-6." Lady said.

"Right." Autumn nodded following Lady.

On the way to the Vanguard they where stopped by a group of Hunters that welcomed her with open arms. They did catch Autumn off guard. They asked her all kinds of questions and cooed at her shyness to them.

_Seriously?_ Thought Lady. _Do they really have to crowd her?_

Autumn held her hood over heard and quickly walked away.

"A shy hunter!" One exclaims excitedly.

"Cayde is going to love her." Another said.

"Too bad she's shy, she seems like a nice young lady." Said another with his hands behind his head as he walked away.

They entered the Hall of Guardians. That was when they met Lord Shaxx.

"Ah, another hunter welcome new blood." That was Shaxx he was known for his efforts in the Twilight Gap.

He is the founder of the Crucible where Guardians can get away with killing one another over any dispute they may have, or they just are bored with the Fallen, Hive, Vex and Cabal and just want to shoot something else.

"Thank you, sir." Autumn said politely with a small bow.

"A polite hunter, a rarity to come by." He said with a tone that hinted that he might have been smiling under his helmet.

Autumn just smiles at him before walking over to the Vanguard. They look up to see the new hunter and her ghost stand at the top of the stairs. Autumn strides down to the only Exo; Cayde-6 the Hunter Vanguard who really hates his job. Cayde noticed her walk over to him.

_She's new._ Cayde thought.

She looked timid. She was new and he couldn't blame her.

_Don't worry little guardian I'll get you out of your shell._ He thought coming up with a plan.

"Hey there!" He said, and Autumn blinked at him for the longest time. "What did I do?" He asks.

"Nothing you sound like someone I know is all." Autumn said honestly.

"Really? Uh." Cayde said interested. "And who would that be?"

"Edward Buck. You sound just like him." Autumn said smiling.

Cayde saw her smile and lit up. He couldn't really see her face because of the hood. And she was shy around him. But Cayde was taking a quick liking to her and wanted to know her. And she seemed to know something about her past.

"Are you saying you can remember your past Guardian?" The Awoken Titian Vanguard; Zavala asks from his place at the table.

"Yes, sir." Autumn was honest and respectable with him.

"Interesting. What do you recall guardian?" Asked Ikora the Warlock Vanguard.

"Um…." Autumn started recoiling.

"Hey, hey," Cayde holds her firmly, "It's okay. You don't have to tell us right away."

Autumn relaxed.

"And you two leave my hunter alone." He snapped. "Can't you see she's shy?"

"We weren't trying to do anything to her. Its just she has to be the first Guardian with her memory of who she was." Ikora said.

"And the rule is that Guardians aren't supposed to investigate their past. However, if the Guardian remembers their past then that is a different story." Zavala spoke. "What is your name Guardian?"

"Autumn."

After that Autumn excused herself. She made her way quickly out the hall. Cayde looked at his fellows with a "really?" look.

"Guardian Autumn. She's an interesting one." Zavala said.

"Did you sense her light?" Asked Ikora.

"Yeah," began Cayde. "It's huge."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Asked Zavala.

"We'll have to wait and see." Said Ikora.

The room went silent and the Vanguard returned to their duties. After a few minutes Autumn had returned. She asked if Cayde would be willing to help introduce her to the other Hunters and Faction leaders. Since Cayde wasn't leaving the tower, Zavala gave him permission and told Autumn and Lady that they had to escort Cayde back to the hall afterwards. Cayde called a few hunters most of them being the ones that Autumn had ran into when she first arrived.

"Alright guys, meet Autumn and her Ghost; Lady." Cayde introduced. "Autumn, Lady, this is Kim and her Ghost Flare, Zos and his Ghost Flyer, Jackie and his Ghost Ranger, Mickey and her ghost Romeo, Dickhead-08 and his Ghost Frost—,"

"It's Dickcon-08." Replied the sliver Exo.

"And moving on; this is Sola and her Ghost Thief, Cody and his Ghost Bella, finally Luca and her Ghost Beauty." Cayde finished.

"It is so nice to meet you." Said Kim excitedly taking Autumn's hands in hers.

"Nice to meet you too Kim." Autumn replied back.

"Remove the hood girl." Said Luca. "We're all friends and family."

Autumn nods smiling and removes her hood. Everyone started.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so pretty!" Said Mickey. "I have never seen such pretty auburn hair."

"Wow…" Trailed off Romeo. "I love your eyes."

"I know its like looking at a gem." Said Ranger.

"Thank you." Autumn said.

They began talking and that was when Autumn said that she could remember her past life.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the other Hunters.

"Yep."

"Oh, you have to tell us!" Said Cody.

"Yeah!" Said Bella. "Please?"

"I and Cayde want to hear too." Said Cayde's Ghost Sundance.

"After I introduce her to the faction leaders and the Speaker." Cayde said making everyone groan.

"I'm sure you all can wait a little while." Said Autumn.

"Only for a while." Said Frost. "Seriously Dickcon has ADHD."

"Exposed!" Shouted Kim while everyone laughed.

"Frost!" Dickcon shouted embarrassed.

Cayde, Sundance, Autumn, and lady took this as a chance to sneak off to the faction leaders and the Speaker. The faction leaders where nice to certain extents and the Speaker answered most of the questions she had. He was helpful but not really. Autumn and Amanda became fast friends. They liked one another and hung out with them and the other Hunters in the northern end of the tower on the right side of where the Speaker's chamber was.

"Now tell us about your past."

"All right." Autumn said. "But first I need to explain the UEG, ONI, the UNSC, Insurrectionist, Covenant, and Forerunners."

That took an hour or two—possibly three—at most explaining those in the simplest light. The group was amazed and wanted to know more. Autumn gladly spoke about the events she learned about from her studies. Then Autumn got into her past. She was pretty tried and deiced to tell them about how she met Blue Team.

X—Flashback—X

X

A little girl sat on her knees bloodied and crying. Her auburn hair was a mess, her green eyes where watery and soon drying out, and her warm beige skin was covered in blood. She was alone and afraid. Her parents were gone. Everyone she knew was gone. She heard the footsteps of the monsters that attacked her and quickly hid and covered her mouth. Then the monsters shouted in surprise, there was fight, voices that didn't sound like monsters where talking. The girl slowly crawled out from her hiding spot seeing four armored giants stand before the monsters. The tall green one saw her, she hid. He slowly walked over to her hiding spot. He knelt to her level trying to look to see her.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?" His voice was warm.

The girl slowly crawled out looking at the golden visor in front of her. He noticed all her injuries and sighed. At least she survived the ordeal.

"Chief?" Asked the white armored one.

"Shh." He hushed her and made a signal with his hands.

He looked back at the girl. "I'm Master Chief-117. You can call my John if you like. Do you have a name?"

"Autumn…Autumn Summers."

"That's a pretty name." Said the white one. "My name is Kelly. This is Fred, and the other one is Linda." She gestured to each of them.

Autumn slowly rose to her feet, fell but was caught by John. They saw her leg was gashed pretty bad. She was very lucky to have lived it. John carefully lifted her up in his arms. She curled into him feeling tired from the blood loss.

"Let's get moving. Linda call for evac and sick-bay."

"Copy." Linda said.

"Stay awake Autumn." John asked as he and the others bolted.

X

Autumn awoke in the infirmary and looked to see John resting by the bed. She weakly reached out for him. She lightly touched his hand which woke him instantly.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet." He said.

Autumn nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better…" She whispered. "Where is Kelly, Fred and Linda?"

"Training hopefully. I'm going to get the doctor." John got up and left the room for a few minutes.

Autumn looked at the window and saw the blackness of space. It wasn't interesting, but it helped her to thinking oddly enough. She looked back at the door hearing it open. A woman with long brown hair entered the room with a smile. John was in tow behind her.

"I am Dr. Grace." She introduced herself and sat down.

Dr. Grace was very nice and did a bunch of tests before Autumn could leave. She walked along side John and held his hand. She clung to him and didn't speak until they reached the team. They where relieved to see her awake and up. Kelly hugged the little girl tightly.

"Don't suffocate her!" Fred scolded.

"I wasn't." Kelly said putting her down.

Linda knelt and lightly patted her head. Autumn spent the rest of the day with the Spartans. And since Autumn didn't have anyone Hood allowed Blue Team to be her guardians since he may or may not have been spying on them because of they and Autumn interacted.

X

Autumn sat in Kelly's room with a dismantled gun before her. She was trying to figure out how to put it back together. Fred was the one that dismantled it and told her that she had to put back together. She was getting frustrated and threw one of the pieces at the door. At that same time the door opened. The piece went flying out just barely missing the person entering.

"Nice arm. But you could work on your aim." Kelly teased. "What ya got here?" She looked to see the dismantled gun.

"Fred took it a part and told me to put it together. But I don't know how…" Autumn said with frustrated tears.

Kelly picked up the piece that was outside her room and sat with the little girl.

"I'll show you. And the next time Fred does this get me, Linda, or John. Alright?"

"Okay." Autumn said.

Together they sat on the floor putting the gun together. They went over each part and why it was important. Autumn watched in awe as Kelly put the gun together and then took it part for Autumn to try. Kelly did help on the first try. And then Autumn was doing it out her help.

"Now excuse me, I need to have a talk with Fred." Kelly said.

Autumn giggled. "Kick his butt!"

"You got it!"

X

Linda was meditating with Autumn sitting next to her in the same meditative position. Linda often stole a glance at the little girl. Autumn was an oddity. She was quiet and always did what she was told without argument. That makes for a great soldier so long as the commanding officer isn't insane and uses that to their advantage. Linda soon stopped her meditation and stood. Autumn opened her eyes and copied Linda.

"Ready?" Linda asked.

"Yes ma'am." Autumn said.

Linda gave Autumn a gun and taught her how to point it and fire. Autumn took a few shots missing but with Linda's help she focused her aim and was hitting closer to the targets' center. Over time Autumn was hitting the center of each target.

"Not bad."

"I have a good teacher." Autumn smiled.

Linda blushed and huffed making Autumn laugh. Linda smiled and rubbed the little girl's head.

X

Autumn rolled in her makeshift bed trying to sleep but the nightmare from earlier was keeping her up. She didn't want to wake the sleeping Spartan in the bed. That didn't seem right. He really needed his sleep. The Spartan's room she was in was Fred's. Autumn had this system. One night was with John, the other was with Kelly, the night after that was Linda, and finally Fred. Autumn looked at the clock seeing it was almost midnight. But at that moment she heard movement coming from Fred. She looked to see him having a nightmare of his own. Autumn slowly walked over to him and touched his arm.

"Fred it's okay. None of it is real. It's a nightmare." Autumn said in a warm soft voice.

Fred woke with a jerk sweating heavily. He sighed and rubbed his face. Autumn waited for him to look at her. When did he looked so guilty.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you." He said guiltily.

"It's okay. I had a nightmare too." She answered.

"About what happened?"

"Yeah. And you? Did you dream about Reach?"

"A little."

Autumn sat on the bed with him and gave him a hug.

"I'll right here. I'll chase those dreams away." She said firmly.

Fred smiled hugging her to him. He laid back down holding her close to his chest. Both snuggled in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

X

She wasn't allowed to go on missions. Not that she minded. She fully understood why. And she had no interest that the time to through herself into what happened to her old home. Right now, she was hanging out with Commander Palmer, Captain Lasky, and Roland. She had become their little pony express; delivering messages and papers to others in Infinity for Lasky. Lasky enjoyed having her around. She was an adept learner and very respectful. She never threw a fit. Which made Lasky wonder what kind of life she was living before her colony was attacked.

"So, Autumn." Began Roland.

"Yes?"

"What is your biggest wish. I know a little girl like you has some kind of a wish." Roland said.

"I want to go to Earth." She said.

"Can't blame you. Earth is the birthplace of humanity." Lasky said.

"Where you born there?"

"No. I was born in an outer colony just like you. I never got to see Earth until I got older. The first time I saw her, it was incredible and knew that more what even if I didn't live on her I think of her as home. There is so much on the blue planet. Which is why when I retire I want to live there." Lasky explained.

"Now I really want to go there. It sounds awesome." Autumn said.

"I'll see when we can head there." Lasky said.

"Really thank you Captain! Chief was right you are a great Captain."

"The Chief said that?" Palmer asked seeing Lasky had frozen.

"Yep. He said Lasky has great judgement and isn't afraid to do something when it has to be done. Like when he gave Chief that Pelican on Requiem."

"Aww the Chief likes you Lasky." Palmer teased.

"I did help save Earth." Lasky admitted. "If I hadn't given him that Pelican the Earth would have been destroyed."

"True that." Roland said.

X

"I'm going to take you down John!" Autumn said.

"We'll see about that." John smirked.

Autumn had been growing a lot. The time felt like it was flying. From a scared little girl to a confident teen. Autumn charged looking to use her height to her advantage. John prepared himself for his. But was caught off guard when Autumn blitzed him. He was bewildered and felt Autumn kick him. He went down but picked himself right back up. Where did she learn that? Autumn stood on her feet and readied herself for John to attack. He did but she happened to be faster than him. It was like she new all his moves. She dropped him and kicked his ankle knocking him off balance. He fell again.

"Are you seriously getting your ass beat by a preteen?" Asked Kelly who just walked in.

"No." John said.

"I believe that was supposed to be "not yet"." Autumn cut in getting Kelly to laugh.

John sighed. If there was one thing he hated was when the girls ganged up on him. John quickly got back to the sparing match and attempted to attack. She dodged again by doing a backflip.

"Were did learn that?" John asked very confused.

"I asked Roland to find me some fighting style videos. I watched those a few times and practiced."

"And those fighting styles where?" Asked Kelly.

"Marital arts; so, like boxing, karate, capoeira." Autumn answered.

"Wow you practiced all that jus to beat the Master Chief?"

"Yep."

"Well I feel bad for you John." Kelly smirked.

John glared but then got back to the match. John could tell that Autumn had put her own spin in her fighting style. It was a martial arts mixture, but some moves she did where pass of her natural ability. John knew from that start that Autumn would use her size and speed to her advantage. He threw a punch. She blocked it and did an upper cut. It actually hurt him a little. He could tell that Autumn soon regretted that. She held her wrists and moved it around a little.

"What are you bones made of?" She asked.

"That's what Spartan Augmentation does to you." Said John.

"So that was the surgery you went under…" Autumn trailed off.

John and Kelly looked at one another confused. How did she know about that?

"Fred had a nightmare about it once." She said looking off to the side.

"Yes, it was." John answered honestly there was no point in hiding it. "When we did it, it costed many lives. But over time other people where able to create a safer away of augmenting the next Spartans. They used injections instead of full on surgeries."

"Oh." Autumn breathed. "And if I became a Spartan?"

"We would rather have you chose. For most people now being a Spartan is a choice. But I don't want you to rush into it. Think carefully before making a choice like that. Alright?" John asked.

Autumn had a right to choose this kind of life. True she was already living it but if she wanted to back out while she still could the team would support her.

"Yes sir." Autumn answered.

X

"Sir, I apologize, but you can't be serious." Said Lasky talking with an ONI agent.

"I am serious. This Miss Summers will be the first Spartan 5." Said the ONI agent.

"Sir with all due respect that is Miss Summers decision. You can't force her against her will to be something she might not want to." Lasky attempted to reason.

"You know the girl convince her."

"No sir. Miss Summers may prove valuable to be a Spartan, but it is her decision. The least I am willing to do is bring it to her attention." Lasky said cutting the transmission.

He sighed. How was tell Autumn without pissing off Blue Team. Those four would bring down ONI for that. Lasky walked to find Blue Team. He knew that they where probably resting in their dorms since they had gotten back from a mission eight hours ago.

"Captain." John saluted.

"At ease Chief." He said. "Where's Autumn and the team."

"Autumn is sleeping the team is taking a shower." John explained. "Is something wrong."

"That's hard to explain and I'll let you all decide." Lasky said.

John could only guess where this was going. After the team had gotten out of the shower and dressed they woke up Autumn. That was when Lasky explained to them the situation they where now going face. Blue Team was now secretly plotting murder on the ONI agent. Autumn was shocked and told Lasky that she was going to think about it. Lasky was honest and told her that ONI wasn't going to wait for her. Autumn understood that.

A few days later the ONI agent that Lasky had spoken with had arrived on Infinity. He didn't seem happy and guards with him. Oh boy. And it was right when Blue Team had left on a mission. His timing was _awesome_. Autumn was with Lasky and Palmer having a pleasant conversation when the ONI agent came in. The guards had restrained Palmer and Lasky while one took Autumn.

"WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" Autumn demanded.

"Sorry Miss Summers but your time thinking is up. You are becoming a Spartan." Said the ONI Agent.

"Now I see why Insurrectionist hate you. You all are nothing more than self-serving bastards!" Autumn shouted.

"Watch your mouth girl."

Autumn smiled. "You know something jackass when Blue Team finds out I doubt that anyone is going to be willing to protect you." She said darkly.

ONI Agent didn't say anything and walked out the door with the guards following.

X

Autumn was now wearing Spartan Armor and was walking around Infinity. She didn't know what to do. Palmer and Lasky had been helping her adjust to the augmentations. Not a lot changed with her. She was still skinny but her felt heavier. It was very weird.

"Autumn." Roland appeared.

"Yeah Roland?"

"Blue Team is back."

"Shit." Autumn cussed rubbing her face.

She went to get her armor off and retreated into Linda's room. She sat there in the corner and sighed. This was going to be interesting. Soon enough thundering footsteps where heard. They stopped right after one another. There was almost a skidding sound.

"Autumn?" Linda looked to see her. "She's in here."

Linda knelt to Autumn's level and threw her arms around the younger girl. Autumn hugged back as the others joined refusing to let her go. She was the same. Not wanting to let her family go because she feared if she did then something bad would happen.

"That ONI agent is going to fucking die!" Shouted Kelly after they let go.

John was the only one still holding onto Autumn. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't mind at all. She was a little tired herself and enjoyed his warmth.

"Kelly first language and second you know you cant kill him." John reasoned.

"I know but—RAGH!" She shouted enraged.

"I still can't believe they did that to her. I mean yeah we were training her but that was it." Fred said.

"ONI and their bright ideas…" Linda sighed not continuing.

"Mind if I just go to sleep?" Autumn asked.

"Not at all. Get some rest." John said.

He took her into his room and laid her down. He stayed with her listening to the team talk. Autumn soon drifted and was sound asleep.

X

Autumn was getting a temporary assignment to a Fire-Team called Osiris. She didn't know want to expect. She heard a little bit about them. And now she was going to meet them. Great. She was so nervous. She was to meet with them in the hanger.

_Deep breath Autumn, they are fellow Spartans._ She told herself.

She entered the hanger seeing a dark skin man stand with his helmet by his hip. Autumn took a deep breath striding over.

"Are you Spartan Jameson Locke?" She asked.

"Yes. You must be Spartan Autumn Summers. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Likewise. So where is the rest of the team?"

"Waiting in the Pelican. Follow me." Locke said.

Autumn nodded and followed Locke into the Pelican. That was where Autumn was introduced to the rest of the team. Holly Tanaka, Olympia Vale, and Edward Buck. They all were very nice, and she hit off with them. They had a bit more humor than Blue Team. Especially Buck. He was very funny. They exchanged stories while the Pelican took off. Locke then told them their mission. Their mission was to infiltrate a Covenant outpost and take it out. Simple as it sounded but the group knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

X—Flashback End—X

"And that's pretty much it." Autumn finished explaining.

"Whoa…" The others trailed off amazed.

"Infinity sounds awesome!" Shouted Cody.

"I know. Her Captain sounds cute." Kim said.

Everyone was commenting on Autumn's story and having a good time. That was when Dickcon-08 asked about what happened her to her. Autumn explained the attack on the base and the earthquake that happened.

"Damn…" Said Ranger.

"I know. You poor thing!" Jackie hugged her.

"It's okay." Autumn said as the others joined in.

"Ultimate Hunter group hug!" Shouted Mickey and Luca.

They laughed and smiled. After that Cayde took Autumn and Lady to Autumn's new room. After which Autumn was going to walk Cayde back but told her to get comfortable in her room and get some sleep. She listened because Cayde was her commander. Lady and Autumn looked around. Autumn got out of her armor and was in a t-shirt and underwear. She crawled into the bed and snuggled in.

"Not a bad first day." Lady said.

"I don't think today counts but I am glad I was able to make friends." Autumn said. "Tomorrow will be my real first day."

"Right." Lady rested next to her and they both closed their eyes going to sleep.

_John, everyone where ever you all are, I hope you are safe. I pray that the Traveler allows us to meet again. _Autumn thought going to sleep.

X


	5. Mimi Chapter 2: Designation—Genesis

Blue Team had arrived on Genesis about 20 minutes ago. Cortana wanted them to come hear for a reason. But they didn't know why. They kept their guard up and ran into the Warden Enteral. Cortana had been leading them around Genesis to the Gate-Way and now was leading them through the Domain.

"So, Chief…who was Spartan Summers?" Cortana asked randomly

The Spartans all stopped walking. She did know.

_Did she really?_ Chief wondered.

"She was a Spartan 5." Answered Fred.

"A Spartan 5?" Cortana asked in shock.

"She was assigned to the team." Kelly explained.

There was a moment of the silence before Cortana spoke again.

"You are horrible lairs. This Autumn Summers was so much more assigned teammate. A shame she isn't here. I would have liked to meet her. From her file she sounds like a nice person. What happened to her?"

The Spartans didn't speak. This reaction seemed to have enraged Cortana. She spoke again.

"She was stationed on Far Side helping security at an ONI base." Cortana said. "And the Insurrectionists attacked. And she died there."

"You missed something." Spat Linda.

"Oh? Did I?"

"There was a Guardian under the ONI base." Linda said.

"You woke it up." Said Kelly.

"You had to have known because you've read her file. And all of this had been bothering us." Fred continued.

"Why did you do it Cortana? Autumn had nothing to do with this. She didn't have to die." Chief said.

"She was distracting you from your purpose Chief." Cortana justified.

"What purpose? I am a solider, if it wasn't for Autumn I wouldn't have discovered that there was much more to life. She helped show me a lot." Chief spat.

"Did she now?" Cortana was getting angry hearing that.

_That was my job. Now I am glad I killed her with that Guardian._ Cortana thought darkly.


	6. Ch3 Designation—Enter Ziss and Savage-28

**Location: Tower, Last City**

**Time: O5:40 AM**

**Section: Autumn's room **

Autumn woke up early. And was getting ready for the day. She and Lady went over things like getting some sleepwear and workout clothes. After that Autumn and Lady got ready for the day. Not knowing what to do exactly Autumn deiced to walk around the Tower. She walked around bumping into Kim and the others. They had good time. But then each left on a mission. Autumn did talk with Amanda but then Cayde called her to meet at his Ramen Shop. Autumn and Lady entered the Ramen Shop and the food smelled amazing. Cayde and her sat and the bar talking a little bit more while eating.

_This stuff is good. If I am able to see __**them**__ again, I am bringing them here._ Autumn made a mental not.

"Thanks for bringing me here Cayde." Autumn said.

"Anytime. And take all the time you need before going on a mission." Cayde said. "Get used to the tower and make some more friends. See what the factions have to offer. Hell explore the city a little if you like."

"Thanks, I might do that." Autumn said.

After eating the two went different ways. Autumn did check out the city a little and looked at all the shops and did find herself some sleepwear and workout clothes. Autumn then returned to the tower. She made her way to see Banshee-44. She bought two dual pistols, leaving him noticed two people walking by. One was a black exo with yellow eyes. He wore titan armor and looked damaged. He was walking silently by an Awoken woman. She was warlock with short white hair that was tied in the back in a bun. She had a skin color like Zavala. Her eyes where a purple color. Autumn was curiously looking at them as they disappeared into the Hall of Guardians.

"Who are they?"

"Don't know." Lady answered honestly. "Anyway, why don't we go on exploding?"

"I'd like to go back to New York."

"Well it's up to you." Lady said.

That was when they heard someone call out to them. It was Cayde. He signaled them to come over. Autumn listened and walked over to him.

"What's up Cayde?"

"I have a mission for you. It's a simple mission for little Kinder-Guardians like yourself." Cayde explained.

"That so?"

"Yep. Sundance?"

"You got it." Said Cayde's ghost.

"Lady will have everything you need to know. Also, if needed, two guardians will be on stand by incase you need help." Cayde explained.

"Understood sir." Autumn said.

Turning into a flurry of light Autumn and lady disappeared into her ship. Lady explained that the mission was take a look at the number of fallen in the EDZ. Reports had been showing the number was increasing.

**Location: EDZ**

**Time: O12:32 PM**

Autumn arrived at the EDZ and looked around. It was a small town she had landed in. Autumn couldn't help but imagine what it must have looked like before everything went to hell. Drawing her dual pistols, she started canvasing the area. She hadn't seen any fallen yet but kept looking. She drove down the roads on her sparrow.

_"__Come to me."_ Said a voice.

Autumn stopped her sparrow abruptly looking around her.

"What's up?" Asked Lady.

Autumn raised a brow, "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Autumn sighed mumbling nevermind and continued driving. But that voice wasn't leaving her alone. She finally chose to follow it. The voice started giving her directions. She came to a stop at a wall. She got off her sparrow pulling out her guns. She found a hole and crawled through. Lady questioned this place as Autumn kept her awareness up. Autumn progressed deeper into the unknown area.

"Something about this place feels familiar to me." Said Lady.

Autumn spoke, "Any ideas?"

"No. Nothing is coming to mind. However, I'm picking up Fallen activity as we continue our way in. Should I call for back up?" Lady asked.

"Might as well. But I doubt we'll get a signal out." Autumn said as they entered a cave.

"I'll wait until we get topside then." Lady said.

Entering the cave Autumn came face to face with a Fallen welcoming committee.

_Well know I know where the Fallen went._

Autumn fired and kept her distance. Remembering her Spartan training, Autumn was able to subdue the Fallen and kill them easily. Lady commented her guardian's skills. Autumn smiled and continued finally getting out of the cave. Lady sent out the signal and prayed to the Traveler that Cayde got it. Autumn climbed up a rock column getting a high advantage point. Autumn and Lady gasped seeing something they had never seen before.

"It's a Traveler Shard!" Lady shouted.

"So that's one of the shards Cayde was talking about." Autumn noted. "Well that gives me a new theory of where the Fallen went. They must be doing something with that shard."

Lady nodded. Autumn descended to the flat ground and hid in the shadows. She noticed all the Fallen roaming around. She took out a small number of Fallen confusing the rest. As she was about to shot another, she was caught by another. It pushed her around and took her guns. She tried using hand to hand combat but there was to many of them. She was thrown to the ground and about to be shot when the Fallen where startled by one getting its head blown off. The Fallen where distracted allowing Autumn to get her guns back. A titan came out of no where and did his own version of a Spartan charge.

"You okay?" He asked as he and Autumn stood back to back.

"Another day at the office. The name's Autumn. You?" She asked.

"Savage-28." He said.

"Well nice to meet you Savage-28. Ready to give a Fallen a run for their money?"

Savage only nodded, "Ziss whenever you feel like joining us!"

A warlock came out of nowhere and used their light lowering the number of Fallen. When the fight was over Savage questioned Autumn and she answered him with all she knew. Before Savage could give any orders, Autumn ran off to the shard. Ziss pointed at her as Savage called to her. They followed as they fought Fallen along the way.

"Think that shard as done something to her?" Asked Savage looking at Ziss as they ran.

Ziss took a moment, "Maybe but that's hard to say. Drago what are your scans picking up."

"That's the problem. Nothing." Said Drago. "There is nothing coming from the shard."

"What about you Midnight?" Asked Savage to his Ghost.

Midnight replied; "Same as Drago, Savage. Nothing."

_"__Come closer child."_ Said the voice.

"Okay, what was that?" Asked Lady.

"Oh, now you hear it?" Autumn questioned.

"Yes. And its coming from the shard. Oh boy…"

Autumn cleared the fallen as she stood before the shard. Lady appeared next to her. lady rambled on and on about how after all this time, the shard contained a huge amount of light. Autumn was about a inch away from the shard and was about to touch it when Savage came out of nowhere. Autumn nearly pulled her gun on him.

"We need to leave." Said Ziss. "This Shard has—,"

"Ziss!" Drago cut off, "There is still light here."

"Drago is right. I can feel it Savage."

_"__Good. I was worried."_ Said the voice.

"Whose there!" Shouted Savage.

The voice chuckled, _"Relax Savage-28. I mean you know harm. In fact, I could never harm a Guardian or Ghost."_

"Who are you?" Asked Autumn.

_"__I am the Traveler…"_

"Wait what?" Asked the Guardians and the Ghosts.

The Traveler chuckled and said, _"Yes I know it is hard to believe, however…there isn't much time. Come quickly."_

A crack in the shard opened and tentacles of light grabbed the Guardians and Ghosts dragging them inside. The crack closed up before the Fallen could enter. The Guardians and Ghosts woke in a golden field of grass.

"Where are we?" Asked Savage.

_"__A safe heaven."_ Said a looking like the Speaker.

"Speaker?" Asked Autumn.

_"__In a way. There is much to explain…"_


	7. Mimi Chapter three: Designation—Genesis

Vale helped Locke up as they watched the Cryptum float over to them. Exuberant brought up the bridge as they walked. Osiris thoughts lingered about Cortana's words about finding Infinity.

"Now that the cryptum has been extracted from Cortana I will free your friends." Exuberant said as they made their way over to the cryptum.

"Friends. Sure. I guess we can still call them that." Buck commented.

"Everything will be okay. We have a common enemy." Locke soothed his team.

"There!" A triumphant call came from the voice of the Monitor as she floated over to the Spartans emerging from the cryptum.

Osiris stiffened somewhat. This was going to be interesting. Locke approached Blue Team fearlessly. His team tensed and readied themselves for a fight seeing that Locke would appear vulnerable to the rouge Spartan-2s. But Locke had a confident stride as he went to remove his helm to look the Spartans he had been trying to capture in the eye. He and the Master Chief—Spartan John-117—half way. The rest of Blue Team hung back like Osiris had done as the two leaders stood before on another. All of them prepared for anything to go wrong.

"Where's Cortana?" Chief asked. Even after everything he had just went through his gravelly voice still sounded commanding as ever. Locke looked straight into the cracked visor of the Master Chief.

"She's gone, sir." Locke said solemnly. The rest of Osiris—having heard the short conversation—braced themselves for any retaliation for what Locke had said. The pause wasn't long before Master Chief turned to his team.

"We have to back to UNSC space. But first we are going to need to find weapons." He told his team. They nodded.

"Agreed, sir. We are black on ammo." Locke said.

"Um, Locke, we are black on _everything_." Buck spoke.

"Not to mention we have no way of getting off world." Said Tanaka gesturing to the planet.

"That's strange. I'm picking up something." Said Exuberant.

Locke looked to the monitor. "What is it?"

"I don't know. But it's coming from the installation core, that shouldn't be there." Exuberant was clearly worried then something very weird happened.

Exuberant's purple color changed to a pure white color.

"Sorry but I needed to borrow your little friend. There is a urgent matter that I must speak to you about."

"Who are you?"

"An acquaintance of a mutual friend named Autumn." The possessed monitor.

"Autumn…" Kelly trailed off.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Asked Chief his rage showing a little.

The possessed monitor projected an image of Autumn in strange armor with a cape little floating companion in the palm of her hand. She was smiling down at the little thing then turned hearing a roar. She pulled out her pistols and fired. She was joined by two unknown figures. The projection stopped.

"Now do you believe?" Asked the Monitor.

"Just who are you?" Asked Fred.


End file.
